


Letters Hidden Throughout the Multiverse

by chasesane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dreamtale, Maybe - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably ooc, how did I forget that tag?, if needed, lettters, random order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasesane/pseuds/chasesane
Summary: The multiverse is vast and endless, with many worlds and timelines. It comes no surprise that things can be easily hidden or lost.





	Letters Hidden Throughout the Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> So um hi, this is my first fanfic I have written for people to actually read. Funny thing is that this was kinda of a impulsive move so no planning on my end. It has been over 2 years since I have written anything so if you noticed any mistakes please tell me. Hopefully the more I do this the better my writing will get. enjoy this disaster in the making I guess.

Dear Nightmare,

It feels somewhat silly writing to you since you are sleeping right next to me while I write this. Especilly since I will probally never give you this letter but I'm hoping by writing this letter I can figure out a way to ask you why you seem so distant lately. At first I thought about starting a journal but then it accured to me that if I do it this way it would be like talking to you. I mean after all talking to you always helps me figure out what to do when I'm stuck. You seem sad and distant lately though. I know I'm bit of a airhead but did you really think I didn't notice? You don't smile or laugh anymore. You just keep withdrawing more and more each day. You seem to dread visiting the village. Did they do something? I know you and the villagers do not get along but I thought it was getting better. Unless that's what you wanted me to think. That's it isn't it? Why won't you tell me? Do you think I wouldn't believe you? That I would take their side? I know I try to see the best in everyone but Nightmare I know you. You are the kindest person I know. You are not evil. 

I haven't been a very good brother lately, have I? Well, no more! Tomorrow I will start planning a day for just you and me. I will finish everything up and gather supplies. Then we can a great day, just like before. I won't let you suffer like this anymore. So no matter how much I stumble over my words or you evade the questions. I won't let myself be blind to your pain. After all, what kind of guardian of positivity would I be if I can't even protect my most important persons happiness. 

 

Love you always  
your brother,  
Dream  
(p.s. I will speak to the villagers after I talk to you. And if things do not change, will I'll think of something. Remember what ever happens we will face it together!)

**Author's Note:**

> how it begin  
> Me : *reading wonderful fics and looking at amazing art*  
> Brain: "Pst do a thing" *lots of ideas*  
> me: "What? no I have no skill in writing stories."  
> brain: "But what if it was written by a character writing letters."  
> me: "Uh maybe that could be a good start but."  
> brain: "shhh, no buts. Do it."  
> me: "But!"  
> brain: "Do it!!"  
> me: *all the sudden has this in the drafts* "oh boy."


End file.
